Shippo's Comedy Hour
by Shateu
Summary: Alot of the Inu Yasha characters get together to listen to Shippo tell jokes with some rather interesting outcomes. (rated due to certian words)


Shippo's Comedy Hour  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the other's do not belong to me. Wish they did but they don't. That's enough of that mess so let's just cut straight to the main story.

Legend: " " talking / sound effect / ( ) author's notes  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha was sitting on a blanket with Kagome at his side and stuffing his face with the ramen Kagome had brought from her time. Kagome just watched Inuyasha with some disgust at his manners. Sesshoumaru was sitting on another blanket with Rin and Jaken by his side. Rin was dozing off agianst Sesshoumaru.  
"My Lord...why did we bring the child with us?" Jaken asked.  
"Because I was unable to find a suitable babysitter." Sesshoumaru hissed.  
"I see My Lord." Jaken said as he turned away. Miroku and Sango came up and took their seats on another blanket. Kiara hopped up into Sango's lap which left Miroku quite jealous. Kikyo walked over with Kaede and glared at Inuyasha and Kagome as they sat together. Kikyo stormed over and sat on Inuyasha's other side. Kaede in turn sat next on the same blanket as Miroku, Sango, and Kiara. Kouga came running up and instantly squeezed in next to Kagome only to be pushed away. Naraku slowly walked over with Kanna and Kagura and took a seat behind Inuyasha. Everyone then looked to the stage.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to present to you the King of Comedy...the Lord of Laughs...the Prince of Pranks...Shippo!!!" Myouga yelled so that everyone would be able to hear him. Shippo ran onto the stage and slid across...screaming.  
"WHO GREASED THE STAGE?!?!?!"  
CRASH!!!!!!  
high-five sound  
"Greasing the stage was genius." Inuyasha laughed as he high-fived Sesshoumaru.  
"Yes. It was perfect revenge for the long wait he put us through." Sesshoumaru said with a devious smirk. Everyone broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter as Shippo began to crawl back on stage. Shippo winced heavily as he pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his bruised back.  
"I'm back everybody. Welcome to Shippo's Comedy Hour starring...ME!!! We've got a great show lined up for you tonight. And as soon as Kouga stops flirting with all of the females here...we can get started." Shippo remarked as he trotted across the stage.   
"WHAT THE?!?!?" Kouga nearly leapt at Shippo until Kagura pulled him back down.  
"GET ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY!!!" Naraku yelled.  
"Well then...what did the flea say when he went to the dentist?" Shippo asked.  
"THAT YOU STINK!!!" Naraku yelled agian. Everyone started cracking up at that point which angered Shippo. Kagome hugged Inuyasha which made Kikyo grab Inuyasha in attempt to pull him away from Kagome. Before you knew it, Kagome and Kikyo were playing 'tug-of-war' with Inuyasha. Inuyasha franticly struggled between the two mikos in a futile attempt to get away.  
"INUYASHA IS MINE KIKYO!!!"  
"HE'S MINE SO LET GO KAGOME!!!"  
"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP YOU'LL EACH GET HALF OF ME!!! HELP!!!"  
"Naraku, you get Kikyo...I'll get Kagome." Sesshoumaru suggested. Naraku grabbed Kikyo and pried her from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru doing the same with Kagome.  
"Inuyasha...how do you get them to fight over you?" Miroku asked.  
"Yea. We need pointers." Kouga said as he flipped out a notepad and a pen.  
"If I knew I'd tell ya...okay?" Inuyasha remarked as he ajusted his jacket. Shippo was decided it was about time he brought out the heavy artillery.  
"Hey everybody. Did ya know that Inuyasha's two-timing Kagome and Kikyo? He can't even decide which one he loves. I mean 'hello'...when one tries ta kill ya that should be a sign to forget her." Shippo laughed. Inuyasha's face turned the same shade of red as his clothes. Kikyo and Kagome pounced at eachother...determined to prove to Inuyasha who was better. Inuyasha had a classic 'why-me' look on his face. Everyone else was cracking up.  
"If that's not bad enough, our fave bad guy, Naraku, is head-over-heels for Kikyo while our wolf-boy (Kouga) is head-over-heels for Kagome. How's that mess for a serious triple-love-triangle?" Kouga and Naraku glared at Shippo. Inuyasha was mad and he tackled both of them at once.  
"Everybody...a monk who rips people off, is seriously perverted, and asks every girl he meets to bear his child...what's up with that?" Everybody that wasn't trying to kick someone else's ass started cracking up at poor Miroku.  
"What do ya get when ya cross our Sango with a bad-ass attitude demon? You get our very own Sesshoumaru!" At that Sesshoumaru pulled out a book titled 'How To Torture Comedians'. Meanwhile everyone except for Kaede, Kanna, Kagura, Rin, and Jaken were either kicking someone else's ass, getting their ass kicked, or they were about to kick some serious ass.  
"Wait a second...why fight eachother when we can fight Shippo." Inuyasha said with a wicked smirk. Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo all nodded at turned to the stage...all of them looking a bit psychotic.  
"Shippo...be a good little demon and come here. We won't hurt you...MUCH!!!"  
"That's all for the show...BYE!!!" Shippo shot off with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kikyo, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru hot on his heels.  
"CAN'T YA TAKE A JOKE?!?!?!"  
"GET HIM!!!! GET HIM!!!! GET HIM!!!!"  
Kaede stood up with some help from Kagura. Kanna watched as the others chased Shippo. Rin and Jaken looked on with blank expressions. Kiara sat at Kaede's feet and meowed. Myouga sat on Kaede's shoulder and shook his head.  
"Anticlimactic." Kagura sighed.  
"Yes." Kanna said with a nod as she picked up her mirror.  
"Who wants sweet rice cakes?" Kaede asked and everyone shouted 'ME!!!". Kaede lead the way back to her hut where they small group ate the sweet rice cakes.  
sound of Shippo screaming and the sounds of the others yelling  
For the rest of the night Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kikyo, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru chased after Shippo like hunters after a fox.  
END  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Shateu: Well that's it. My first Inu Yasha fic. Alot of this would never happen right?  
Shichi: You'd better beleive it. I doubt that Inuyasha would waste time chasing that fox demon around. *snorts/classic 'annoyed Inuyasha' pose*  
Shateu: Whatever Shichi. *rolls eyes* Anyway send me an e-mail about my fic. Please don't flame me too bad.


End file.
